oclfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Empire of Veritas
The Holy Empire of Veritas is a feudal monarchy in northern Iria, and occupies coastland, farmland, and forests. It is lead by Holy Emperor Josef Vladistimir, and is a majority human nation, with the remaining 15% being Dryad. Veritas specialises in shipbuilding, construction, and woodworking, and is a member of the Holy Crimson Guards/Crimson Alliance. The Holy Empire of Veritas was once composed of of many dozens of smaller tribes and states (200BJ), until centuries of war and diplomacy formed larger states (50BJ), who were then able to either conquer or combine with the remaining states, and fight a civil war (5AJ) to form the final empire of Veritas (73AJ). The nation has always had a history with the seas, whether it be trading, fighting, or other. This lead to the modern skills of shipbuilding, construction, and woodworking that are natural to almost every Veritian. The capital city of Cordis was once a large trading port, that only grew overtime as more and more came to find work and prosper. During the Veritian Civil War, in which the Kingdom of Veritas fought the Confederacy of Northern Iria, Cordis belonged to the former, and always stood as a beacon of hope for the nation. Today, it is the centre of Veritas' production, economy, and politics, and remains a Holy site for the nation's religion. Azathothism is the national religion of Veritas. Azathothists believe that the universe was created and is maintained by a blind, idiot god called Azathoth, who is some form of cosmic mass. They believe that Azathoth lies asleep, and the universe is merely it's dream. Therefore, they praise the 'God' for it's powers and benevolence, and pray it sleeps for eternity. A key saint in Azathothism is Saint Johansen I of Veritas, who first began the religion in Cordis, and later became King of the Kingdom of Veritas. His death at the age of 72 instigated the Veritian Civil War 5 years later. The Veritian Civil War was the result of a war between the Kingdom of Veritas and the Confederacy of Northern Iria. Both were the eventual collection of states and tribes that had been merged or conquered over the centuries in Veritas. When King Johansen I of Veritas died (0AJ), the Confederates saw a chance, and attacked Veritas 5 years afterwards, leading to 68 years of bloodshed between the nations, until Veritian ships blockaded the Confederate ports, and the Confederacy fell into turmoil due to internal struggles. Veritas then demanded the Confederacy break up, and all Confederate assets and land was given to the Kingdom of Veritas, which in turn became the Empire of Veritas. After King Johansen's death, his son, Johansen II, became King at 22 (0AJ), and died 30 years later. His son, Johansen III, then became King at 31 (30AJ). 32 years later, Crown-Prince Josef I became Emperor at 37 (62AJ). Due to the Dryads being a minority in Veritas, there is a large amount of racism towards them, which is not considered illegal, but is not supported. It is a current topic of debate within the Empire, but is largely considered a normal practice. This is supported by the fact that many dryads are the descendents of the Confederate population, which was majority dryad and minority human, and allowed for the enslavement of humans for economic benefit. __FORCETOC__ Category:Veritas Category:Nations of Rione